Red Roses
by InuYashaCrazyfangirl
Summary: InuYasha Had given Kagome a mate mark, then he takes it back after a late encounter with Kikyo that Kagome doesn't know about. Kagome is fed up with InuYasha and she decides to go back home for good. When she goes back she changes schools. She transfers over to OuranHS. Will InuYasha chase after her or will she get sick of this new life and return to the feudal era? Read&find out!
1. A decision to leave the past behind

**Author's Note!**

**I am new to fan fiction and wanted to try it and see how you guys like it! This is my first story ever on this. So hopefully its good….makes you feel happy inside! I do not own InuYasha…sadface….Or Ouran High School Host Club…once again…sadface. So. First story and first crossover EVER! Let's get to it!**

InuYasha and Kagome are fighting once again, this time it was different. InuYasha had made Kagome his mate…but something happened between the two and one night he took it off(somehow o-o)…Kagome later found out and was upset because she wanted to be with InuYasha as long as she could. She walked to the place she first met InuYasha. She remembered that day, he was clung to the tree by and 500 year old arrow. Made by Kikyo his first love before her. She remembered how on that day InuYasha was the one who saved her from a centipede-woman. She was half demon and half human, litterally both ways, but he only wanted the Shikon Jewel. Months had past since that day, maybe even years.

_It seems like only yesterday. I remember it so well, he has become more trusting and kind since then. BUT HE CAN BE SUCK A JERK! First it was Kikyo then it was me. Then Kikyo was brought back to life by some ash's and clay! She wasn't alive InuYasha! And she wont ever be! _Kagome was enraged by Kikyo's existence.

Kagome had never shown her hatred for Kikyo, as she was a nice and gentle person. She wanted InuYasha to trust her, to accept her in his life. To love her until they would die…she wanted to have a life with him that included little InuYasha's running around and little Kagome's. Tears started falling down her face and she collapsed to the ground.

Miroku was only across the field and he spotted Kagome collapsed on her knees crying. He being who he was towards any pretty girl. Went over to her…he saw that she was crying, he got curious because he had never seen her cry, or not in person at least. He was determined to find out what happened to poor Kagome…

Miroku walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…just it would be best if you leave…just.." Her words were cut off by tears, she lost all ability to speak at that moment.

"Kagome…I have a question for you that is very important."

"Miroku just leave I don't want you. Or anyone. I just wanna go home!"

"Kagome will you just listen to me or are you going to argue with me like you do with InuYasha"

Miroku just hit a nerve with Kagome and she slowly started to stand up. When she stood up she patted herself off and stood up straight she looked forward but didn't turn around. _Damn you Miroku…You damn wominizer. I swear if he asks me to bear his children I'm going to slap him into my world! _This scared Miroku because he has seen it with InuYasha PLENTY OF TIMES. She would get mad with InuYasha and stand up straight and pat herself off, but something was strange about this. She didn't walk off like she did with InuYasha she just stood there. Miroku was curious but did not speak then out of no where she asked him a question. _What is she doing? Standing there like that. I have to admit…I'm kind of scared of her right now…shippo's right she is scary when she is mad. _Miroku had thought.

"Miroku…am I ugly?" This question had him stunned. After all she had three guys who were after her, possibly in love with her. _He better not say I'm not his type that womanizer pedophile._"Kagome, you are very beautiful. I don't know why you doubt yourself! Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you. You are caring, nice, beautiful, and the best cook I've seen. So why do you doubt yourself?" _Is Kagome serious…why does she ask me stupid questions…I may be a "Letcher" in Sango and Kagome's words…but I can't lie to her._

"Why doesn't InuYasha want me…" she turned around and Miroku noticed why she didn't walk away, she was too busy crying. Her face already stained with tears…

_Okay that's it I am sick and tired of InuYasha hurting Kagome constantly! He can't choose between Kikyo and Kagome…I wonder if she knows he saw Kikyo again last night…I regret following him. That sight cannot leave my mind. No one knows about him and Kikyo like this but me! I can't tell kagome though…it'll hurt her more…maybe she will leave him? _" InuYasha is three things…Thing Number One, He is a Baka. Thing Number Two, he can't trust anyone he has trouble with it,Kikyo was the first person other than his mother who he had trusted…and finally three, he is as stubborn as Koga!"

This made Kagome laugh. She knew one thing was certain. Koga and InuYasha both acted childish when it came to her. They would always fight with who she likes more, both of them ALWAYS got jealous when she mentioned them.

"They both are pretty stupid." _I had to admit, they may have been stupid, but InuYasha was always the one I wanted…I don't know why either…_

"Kagome. Do you plan on going back to your era?"

"Miroku, I love you, Sango, Kilala and Shippo very much. I wish I could take all of you guys with me. But you don't belong in my world! You belong here, where you are a powerful spiritual Monk, where shippo will grow up to be a brilliant fox demon, and where Sango can start a family and get her brother back. You guys will have to find the jewels now…all you need is the one in Kohaku's back and then the Shikon jewel is finished. I just need to get away remember you four and leave InuYasha out of my mind. Kikyo is somewhere around here in feudal Japan. He can go back to her."

"Kagome. I will tell all of them, but you must tell InuYasha. I can't do that. YOU must be the one to break his heart…if that's even possible."

"Alright I'll tell him, but it isn't going to be pretty…"

"I know it won't…but…let's go Kagome. Face the demon but he has a heart still."

"Think it would be easier to cut me just enough to bleed and then to have him know I'm dead…or close enough. I had that happen once…but I was knocked out…MIROKU THAT'S IT!"

"Huh? What is it…"

"Will you stop thinking of Sango so pervertedly for one damn second!"

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe that's why InuYasha took away your mark"

"What did you just say!"

"NOTHING!"

"ANYWAYS! Use an enchantment to knock me out and tell him to put my body in the well so my family can find me and think I'm gone and his heart would be broken, but he'll let me go!"

"No he won't. If shippo knows, he'll tell InuYasha and he probably will chase you down. Or somehow I could break, he is VERY persuasive…"

"Just try it PLEASE!"

"Alright alright, I'll think of other thinks just incase this enchantment won't work…but prepare to say you good byes and find a really bad argument. He may chase you but knowing how stubborn he is he probably will ignore it for a few days then try to find you. Remember that."

"I will Miroku, I am ready to take the next step into my world and move on. He took my mate mark back, so I'm taking his crushed heart…I have learned what breaks him down…and I'll do it if I have to_!" No one is going to be happy that I had agreed to help her with this. But it's the only way she can leave, and him not follow her…I hope.._

They walked the opposite way back to Kaede's village. She was going to fake death, but, death isn't a good thing to play around with…and Karma, yeah, karma was going to catch up to her for lying so long.

**story on fan fiction, I hope you guys love it…maybe even like it a little. Don't forget to keep reading every A/N- Well guys, don't you just love them good ol' cliff hangers? I know I don't! So…this is my FIRST time I update and also HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! I will love you forever! Hey, if you hit that blue button at the bottom, I'll give you a Ipod! -Holds out cyber Ipod-**

**Kagome: They won't review this**

**Me: YES THEY WILL! **

**Miroku: She has a point I mean, I am very sexy an-**

**Me&Kagome: SHUT UP MIROKU!**

**Miroku: They tell me to shut up…I was going to help…*waves hand twice and walks away-**

**Me: Miroku…where you going?**

**Miroku: To get InuYasha and Sesshomaru…and shove you in the middle of that fight**

**Me: Oh boy**

**Kagome: Review this PLEASE!**

**Me: Kagome…**

**Kagome: yeah…**

**Me: We're dead**

**Kagome:…I could "sit" InuYasha, but your on your own with Sesshomaru**

**Me: You sit InuYasha…and I go hide far away *books it out of there***

**Kagome: Okay. WAIT WHAT! GET BACK HERE!**


	2. Down a Well and a New Future

**Hey guys I'm back with another author's note for Red Roses, I understand that the first chapter doesn't make much sence, but thank you for pointing out some pointers FMAnimeFreakFanGirl! I shall make this one better and I hope I did! And I would like to thank PerverseLeigh for helping too.**

**Miroku: No…you didn't**

**Me: SHUSH they don't know unless they find out**

**Kagome: I'm not too sure they liked the last one…**

**Me: You guys are breaking my heart!**

**Miroku&Kagome: Too Bad**

**Me:….I hate you two….**

Death is not one to play with, Death is always tricky, but never avoided. Karma is going to catch up with you…Karma, Karma will ALWAYS win…under no circumstances will Karma never catch up, because, it always does.

Kagome and Miroku walked up onto Kaede's village, she was nervous out of her mind. Was she really going to leave InuYasha? She had fights with him all the time, but she NEVER thought of leaving InuYasha and to move on with her life! She was fed up with his ways once and for all.

"Kagome?" _ She looks so lost in her thoughts, could it be what she is doing with InuYasha bothering her, the thought of leaving him? She looks as if she doesn't want to. _

"

Hm?" she smiled the smile Miroku always thought was kind and warm-hearted.

She seems so concerned but she is still Kagome that I know, only hurt and…well…leaving. "

Kagome, what are you going to do if the idea about the enchantment wont work? I mean there may be demons here, but there is no one who can enchant you to be 'pretend' dead, its just not possible…well, I think…"

Does he not care? Of course I've though of an argument. The argument that if he loves me like he says he does…then why did he take back the mate mark!

"Yeah, of course I have, but there is going to be an enchantment! I just know it. This world has priestess' dark priestess' anyone of them can do it!" _I think._

"Kagome, maybe you should think about this…maybe reason with InuYasha…He can be hard headed sometimes…maybe even stubborn-no he is stubborn- but that's besides the point. Are you willing to leave Sango and Shippo? They like you a lot, and you like them too…"

"Miroku. Why is this so important that you want me to reason. Out of all people YOU I thought would understand!"

"Kagome! I understand, but I don't want you to leave! No matter what I do, you are still there. Your still my friend, you're the kindest friend I've ever had!"

"Miroku…I'm going to leave! I'm going to miss you…but this is better"

Miroku and Kagome walked into Kaede's village and they stopped talking and she wiped away any evidence that she was crying. She saw Shippo running up to her, Miroku was right, Shippo and Sango are her very best friends…Shippo is like a kid to her. She would regret leaving Shippo and Sango…but everyone else would have to leave her mind. Miroku and his letcher ways. InuYasha and…

"KKAAAGOOMMMEEE!" Shippo jumped in the air towards Kagome like he always had. "Kagome! Where did you run to! I tried following you but it didn't work! You just ran and ran that was too fast for me…and that's new because I'm a fox demon!"_ He ran after me? I didn't know…I wish I could take shippo with me so much!_

"Shippo, I'm sorry I left! I was just upset" Miroku looked over at her and saw she was about ready to cry once again. He had to stop her before she did.

"Kagome, *cough* Maybe we should…go find Sango and Lady Kaede, and uhm, tell them your news…"

"Don't forget InuYasha!" Shippo exclaimed

"Kagome needs to tell you three something before she tells InuYasha. She needs a reasonable answer…Kaede would be the best to talk to since she is the eldest and the priestess. She would know the best idea."

"Miroku would Kaede really be the best person to talk to can't I just talk to Shippo and Sango then InuYasha…"

"Kagome, talk about what?" Shippo had no idea what Kagome was up to.

I wish I didn't have to leave Shippo and Sango…but this is the best for me!

"Let's go Miroku, Shippo, let's find Kaede and then we'll talk."

"Okay…I still don't know what's going on…"

"It's okay Shippo…you'll know soon enough."

They walked over to Kaede and Sango was talking about her looking worried. Kaede spotted Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo. She pointed at them and Sango turned around, almost too fast that she would have fallen if she wasn't such a well trained demon hunter who could stand anything without falling.

"MIROKU! YOU FOUND HER!"

"Uh, was I supposed to be looking for her?"

Seriously…my running off got them worried…wait was he looking for me or was he just…I don't know what he was doing…but that baka has a lot to explain…but…so do I .

"Kagome has some thing to tell us Sango!" Shippo always fixed a bad situation somehow, but he wasn't going to be able to handle it when she left him.

"Shippo, what are you talking about? I'm confused…but by the looks of her eyes. It has to do with InuYasha"

"Oh Sango, that's why you are perfect…" Miroku walked beside her and smiled. Sango's eyes widened and she froze for a second. "Miroku…."

"yes, sango?" As soon as he finished talking Sango slapped him "I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING MY BUTT AT ANYTIME YOU LETCHER! YOU…YOU…WOMANIZER!"

"Sango please let's not argue right now! I want-need- to tell you guys something very important! But, you can't be fighting right now!"

"Okay, for your sake Kagome because I have no idea what your planning, but by the way it sounds it must be important."

"It is Sango and thank you. You always understand" Kagome walked forward pulling Miroku in front of her while Shippo sat on her shoulder like he always did. They walked up to Kaede and she bowed her head, not wanting to look at her.

"What would be the matter, Kagome." Miroku saw that she didn't want to say anything, and he didn't want to talk about out in the open just incase InuYasha was near, he didn't want to risk it.

"Lady Kaede, it would be best if we talk in...private…" He put a hand on Kaede's shoulder and she smacked it away.

"Ye be not touching me anyday Monk." Miroku rubbed his hand and looked at Sango for help

"Kaede, will you talk to us in private…please. This is very important" Kaede turned her head towards Kagome and she sighed and turn around.

"Ye shall follow me"

They walked up to a village house and Kaede sat on the ground, quietly and gently. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome sat down too while Shippo remained on Kagome's shoulder.

"What be ye problem that is so bad, ye need to talk in private?" she looked at them all with her only good eye, the one not covered by the eye patch.

"Now that Sango and Shippo are here, I will speak for Kagome…if that's alright with you, Kagome."

"Yeah…" Her voice was once caught off again and she didn't know what to say, thankfully Miroku did!

"hn" was all that Kaede had done and she payed attention.

"Kagome is thinking about leaving…not like normal if that's what your thinking. She is le-" Miroku was cut off by Keade.

"Ye be leaving for how long. InuYasha will be upset that ye left without him knowing."

"Like I was saying…Kagome will be leaving not a certain amount of time…but, we don't know how long…"

"Kagome….what does Miroku mean? When will you come back?" Shippo spoke quietly and confused. He didn't know what to do without Kagome.

"Shippo…I…I'm not coming back."

"Kagome! You can't leave!" She looked at Shippo and he was starting to cry.

"Shippo is right Kagome…you're my best friend I don't want you to leave!" Sango was getting upset, she was on her hands leaning forward with a crease on her forehead. She wanted her to stay or at least go with her, but she knew she couldn't.

"Sango and Shippo ye can't be too sad, if Kagome wants to go back to her time ye cannot stop her."

"Lady Kaede is right. Kagome can go back whenever, but she chooses if she wants to say or if she wants to go."

"But Miroku, if Kagome leaves! Then….then…." she started crying "Then not only will I lose someone dear to me, but I will not be able to find Kohaku! So, not only do I lose Kagome, but I wont see Kohaku ever…."she sobbed hard. _ Sango…there is no fill for leaving you, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede._

"KAGOME! ARE YOU LISTENING TO KAEDE!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry, I was thinking…"

"I had said, When will ye be leaving us and how do ye plan to get away from InuYasha."

"I'm going to try to have Miroku do an enchantment on me or maybe you…OR we can find a dark priestess.."

"Ye will not be playing with any dark priestess. It's too dangerous."

"But, I have to do something! I can't live this life anymore…InuYasha will never trust me…he will never love me!"

"Will ye shut up and listen!" Kaede shown a aura that Kagome has never seen before, she didn't know what she did…_ oh, that's right…I do know what I did. I made her mad, but not on purpose…_

"Sorry Kaede…"

"Tis alright child. Why do ye think InuYasha doesn't love you? InuYasha can do a lot, but he does show some feelings for you Kagome…there is no possible way Miroku can cast that kind of enchantment. Ye may have to do what ye always do…now why do ye want to leave. Tell me the story." Kagome just bowed her head and spoke.

"He took back my mate mark…and then, he disappeared one night and I tried following him but it was so dark that night I couldn't see…so I went back to where we were. When I got back, Miroku was gone, I thought he went to the bathroom so I went back to sleep…and Sango and Shippo were sleeping. So I thought nothing of it."

SHE KNOWS HE LEFT THAT NIGHT! Oh I'm going to be in SO much trouble when I tell her where I went…but its not fair for her not to know.

"Uhm, Kagome I have to tell you something about that night…"

"You weren't really going to the bathroom were you Miroku? I KNOW YOUR PART OF THE MYSTERY!" Sango spoke angrily, Kagome couldn't tell if it was her fault, or the fact that Miroku disappears a lot in the trips.

"Huh? Sango what are you talking about?" _She's going to kill him…and then I won't be able to get…maybe what Kaede is saying, is that there is no enchantment that will work! _

"YOU WERE WOMANIZING AGAIN! YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF FOR ONE MINUTE!"

"Now wait a minute Sango I can explain what I was doing! It actually goes along with Kagome's story!"

"I GET IT NOW!" Kagome spat out. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and confused, all except Kaede that is. Kaede smiled at her knowing she just understood what Kaede was saying.

"I'm lost someone explain to me what is going on! I don't want Kagome to leave! Kagome please don't go!" Shippo who had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room finally spoke.

"I know what Kaede was saying! There is no enchantment that can make me look like I have died…so when Miroku tells InuYasha to throw me back…that idea is out. So, I just fight with InuYasha and-" She was cut off by such a familiar voice. It was calm in any situation. Miroku was speaking to her, and she would listen to him.

"Kagome, what I was going to say before Sango had started yelling is that when InuYasha had left and what you explained I can add my part to that story. I wasn't sleeping I was having trouble sleeping that night and I saw InuYasha look up towards the woods and then look at Kagome, he stood up and kept his sword and he walked to the forest and I followed him. Since InuYasha walked I was sure to make my distance and then I decided to use an ancient enchantment to mask my scent and myself. I walked to where he was going and saw that he had sensed Kikyo…that's what I thought. So I had pried a little more and sat at the bottom of the bush by a tree…I wished I hadn't seen what had happened."

~Flashback~

Where is InuYasha going? This isn't like him…well, not to wander this far from Kagome.

Miroku had walked up to a bush next to a tree and he sat on his knees. _ This is really strange. Something isn't right…this aura…_

InuYasha looked around smirking making sure no one was watching him.

"We're in the clear Kikyo…you can come out now!"_ KIKYO! INUYASHA IS COMING HERE TO SEE KIKYO! Why is he doing this to Kagome…they call me the Letcher_

"InuYasha…"

"Kikyo…" Once the two had seen each other they both smiled and as soon as InuYasha had said her name she ran into her arms like Kagome had never existed, like the feud between them caused by Niraku. Miroku studied them a little more and listened to them

"I shouldn't be seeing you, Kikyo…but I miss you."

"InuYasha you seem different.."

"I know, I had mated with Kagome, she has my mate mark…"

"INUYASHA!"

"Shhh….Kikyo…they'll find us! I messed up you and me Kikyo I'm sorry…I had to let you know. But I don't want to lose you again Kikyo. I lost you once and I wont lose you again!"

Why is InuYasha saying this, Kikyo doesn't like Kagome…she wants Kagome to die…

"InuYasha, if you want me that much…then take back the mark! Take it back and be with me InuYasha! InuYasha…I love you."

He is leaving Kagome? This isn't too good….I better head back so he sees me sleeping and won't suspect anything.

~End Flashback~

Miroku had explained everything he saw that night and what he thought. He waited for Kagome or anyone to speak…her head was down. Sango, Shippo and Lady Kaede were staring at Kagome.

"So…InuYasha. He took it back because he wants Kikyo…" her voice was quiet, she sounded hurt. She didn't just sound it…she was hurt. InuYasha had finally crossed the line with her. She couldn't handle the pain. _I know now what my fight is going to be about…_

Kagome stood up and walked out the village house and outside. Shippo looked at Sango then at Kaede and finally he looked at Miroku. Miroku sighed then took in a breath.

"I know what their fight is going to be about now…she's not going to go nice this time…just telling by the aura of her anger and sadness" Miroku stood up and started to walk outside. "You guys coming? I don't wanna miss this fight for the world, maybe after the night we can say goodbye before Kagome leaves for good."

"I guess. I mean, InuYasha kind of deserves this. It's basically cheating! Any fight between them is a good fight anyways" Sango stood up and walked out the door in front of Miroku. "don't touch my butt Miroku"

"I wasn't going to do that! You always assume the worst" He followed Sango out and Shippo had jumped on his shoulder.

"InuYasha is in for it!" shippo chirped.

"Aye, and he will never forget this fight…maybe the heartbreak." Kaede stood up and slowly followed the monk and the fox demon out of the village house and saw Kagome looking back and forth in the trees, on the ground, but she couldn't find him. Until…

I am tired of this…I bet you he is with Kikyo again! I'm tired of him messing with me, making me love him, give me a mate mark AND THEN TAKE IT BACK!

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Sango and Shippo were hiding behind Miroku, he didn't realize it until Kaede smiled and walked to a different spot. InuYasha was in the village at the spot where he and Kagome had faught because they had gotten into a fight with a demon the day before and he was hurt, she thought he needed help but he was already healed. INUYASHA! INUYASHA! _Damn…_

He knew who that voice belong to and he wasn't ready to face her yet and have a fight but, he didn't want to lose Kikyo again. He knew what to do and he had already done it. _Why the hell can't she just leave…I'm with Kikyo now! I had always loved Kikyo…I only liked Kagome because she smelled like Kikyo and looked like her, but she was kind hearted and had warm eyes. _INUYASHA! INUYASHA! _I'm coming wench! Damn her, she is a pain!_

"Look there is InuYasha! Kagome he is coming!" Shippo was pointing and jumping up and down. Miroku, Sango and Kaede just stared at him. Kagome was just too fixed on InuYasha.

" I see him!" _The baka having that kind of mind to do this to me! I know why he did it now and I won't leave easily!_

"Hey Kagome…I was just looking for you!" _He is lying, I can tell by the way he is scratching his head_

"Yeah, I'm sure you were…tell me, where were you exactly?"

"I was…uh…"

"Go on…"

"What are getting to Kagome!"

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MARK INUYASHA!"

"What the hell! DID YOU EVER THINK I DON'T WANT TO BE BOUND TO YOU! IM NO MIROKU BUT I DO HAVE MY REASONS!"

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE! SLEEPING AROUND WITH KIKYO!" InuYasha just froze still, he looked at her with a blank expression. He didn't know what to say but was thinking quickly. "I knew it! YOUR NOTHING BUT A LIER! A GOOD LOW DOWN FILTHY MUTT"

"I AM NOT A MUTT"

"YOU ARE! YOU'RE A MUTT BECAUSE YOU'RE A HALF DEMON! WHATS A MUTT IT'S A MIX OF THINGS YOUR NOT AS STRONG AS ANYONE! WHEN I WANTED YOU IF I WAS SMARTER I WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH KOGA!"

"KOGA! KAGOME YOU KNOW YOU WERE BETTER OFF WITH ME!"

"SO IS KIKYO BETTER THAN ME! IS THAT WHY YOU TOOK MY MARK AWAY!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

"IT MEANS….SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Every time Kagome had 'sit' InuYasha he went deeper into the ground. He stayed there for a few minutes in pain and Kagome waited for him to get up.

"Wow…InuYasha has never been sat that much! That's got to hurt!" Miroku had said.

"Keep womanizing and I'll have Kaede give you some beads too so I can 'sit' you!"

"Uhm…No thank you!" Miroku spoke fastly as InuYasha sat up. He struggled to stand and he slowly got up and saw Kagome's shoes and he knew he was still going to get yelled at.

"Kagome…why…why are you…doing this?"

"Because I am mad InuYasha! I'm through going with heartache with you! You always cause me pain! The only time I ever felt good around you is whenever you came to help me…when you acted like you cared!" She was speaking the truth by now…this was no longer a show to leave him, she was going to leave him, but the truth came out with her words.

What is she talking about…I'm not hurting her am I? I guess taking back the mark did bring some hurt…and choosing Kikyo…but I…

"Kagome…listen to me"

"No you listen to me Damn wench!" he was mad but he was going to end the love between them that they had shared.

"NO INUYASHA! YOU LISTEN TO ME! If you want Kikyo that's all fine with me! BUT THAT MEANS I AM LEAVING! Not for certain amount of time…NO I'm leaving for good!"

InuYasha looked shocked. He didn't know what to think, what to say. She was really leaving this time. Kagome had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to continue to love InuYasha. But she couldn't and she knew this. She had to leave because he didn't love her the way she loved him…

"Kagome…."

"INUYASHA DON'T! I ACTUALLY LOVED YOU! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT! WHEN YOU GAVE ME THE MATE MARK I WAS HAPPY! THE HAPPIEST I'VE EVER BEEN…and now knowing you want Kikyo I have only one option to do…For me to move on! I am leaving InuYasha and you and your Kikyo can be together! Because I'm not doing this anymore! It was her then me then BOTH OF US then me THEN HER! I am not doing this InuYasha! YOU ARE A LOW DOWN FILTHY IDIOT WHO CAN'T CHOSE ONE GIRL! HE HAD TO HAVE BOTH! I LOVED YOU…BUT NOW….What I think, is that you…yeah you DISGUST me!"

"Miroku this is it…kagome is leaving for good…"

"yeah…she is gone…from us…just like that."

"Poor InuYasha"

"Aye, InuYasha is getting what he deserves…he is only has two choices now. If he loves Kagome that much as he always went to find her…or he can stay here and let her go and be with Kikyo…she isn't even alive so he can't have much of a future…it's his call"

"KAGOME! If I disgust you so much then why did you stay! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE! You NEED me Kagome! You ALWAYS come back to me! So no matter what I do who I chose, you wont ever forget about me you WENCH!"

"INUYASHA…."

"If this is it, THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER SITTING ME! BECAUSE YOU CAN LEAVE! HELL, I'LL THROW YOU THERE!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! InuYasha! If you EVER come to find me! I will just KILL you! With any weapon I have! You are worse than Miroku! AT LEAST HE DOESN'T LEAD GIRLS ON!" InuYasha had his face in the ground and he was in pain, MAJOR PAIN.

"If any of you want to see me leave and say goodbye…then come with me, if not…stay"

"I know I'm going!" Shippo ran towards Kagome,

"That counts for me too! I'm not going to be here when InuYasha gets up!" Miroku ran after Shippo and Kagome.

"Hey guys! Kagome! Miroku! Shippo!" Sango ran after them…

"GOODBYE KAGOME! YE BE CAREFUL IN YOUR WORLD"

"goodbye Kaede!"

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked to the well, it wasn't a far walk and Kagome knew her way well and when she got there she looked down it and traced her fingers across the wood that would become old in 500 years. She felt sadness as did all of them, Kagome was leaving forever…and they knew a goodbye was not enough but all that they could have.

"Kagome…" Shippo jumped off of Miroku and walked over to Kagome and stopped behind her. "Kagome…" Kagome slowly turned around and sat on her knees to look at Shippo.

"Shippo, I have to leave…I don't belong here and…I don't belong with InuYasha. I can tell that now!" she started crying and pulled shippo up into a hug. "Shippo, lets Sango help you be raised I can't help anymore. Watch out for Miroku and Sango…protect them when needed…I will always remember you Shippo.." she kissed his head and set him back down and Sango walked over to Kagome. Miroku had a thinking look on his face.

"Sango." She hugged Sango tightly, she was leaving her best friend and didn't know how to tell her goodbye.

"It's okay Kagome, I know." Sango hugged Kagome just as tight. "I'll miss you too"

"That's good I don't have to tell you anything much except I will always miss you" She giggled and a tear fell down her face. They let go of each other and Kagome wiped the tears away and looked at Miroku.

"You can hug me if you don't touch my butt…you do that and I'll have Sango slap you…" Sango smiled at Kagome's joke, while Shippo sat there quietly crying.

"Kagome…don't find another guy like InuYasha, find someone better! Also be safe…" she smiled and had to hug him…normally he would only talk to girls he just met like this but this was different. She was leaving all of them, and he was saying goodbye…

"Bye Miroku." he let her go and she sat down on the side of the well taking a good look at the people she had met, traveled with, learned to love them and had been very close to.

"Good bye Kagome…we will miss you" sango had said as shippo stood up.

"Bye Kagome…"

"Be safe"

Kagome Nodded and she pushed herself off the side of the well and was traveling back to her time, she dropped in on her world like she always did and she got out of the well and stood out side of it touching the same spot she had 500 years before her time…it was old and worn down by now. She walked out of the temple and she looked at her house and all around, it was a rainy day, perfect for what she was going through.

"That's that then…No more feudal era…no more Sango, Miroku, Kaede or even Shippo…Oh shippo, I wish I could of taken him with me. Sango too." she sighed and walked to her house…tomorrow was a new day.

**SO GUYS! How was that one :3 I hope it was just as good as it had seemed! I started this at like…I don't know 2:00 pm and now its 7:07 pm! Holy Shiz that's a lonnnnggg time! Well, updates are probably going to get a little slow…I don't have as much time as FMAnimeFreakFanGirl but I will keep going.**

**Kagome: They wanna know what happens to me**

**InuYasha: Why would they want to know that…**

**Kagome: BECAUSE THEY ARENT A MUTT LIKE YOU**

**Me: Harsh….**

**Shippo: Just press that review button you guys!**


	3. The new school

**Hey guys I am back with CHAPTER THREE! I have gotten messages and reviews for Ideas, so, I believe that I should take some of those Ideas because some of them weren't Bad! I would once again like to thank FMAnimeFreakFanGirl and PerveseLeigh also Black Naruto Shadow wolf, that person gave me one great idea to make it more interesting…in time it will come. In time :3 SO HOW ABOUT WE GET TO THE STORY!**

**Kagome: They so love me and its all thanks to you!**

**Me: uh…sure?**

**Shippo: I….I…won't see Kagome ever again!**

**Me: o-o You never know shippo**

**Kagome: Huh? I'm lost**

**Me: you sure you arent blonde?**

**Kagome: I'LL KILL YOU**

**Me: *runs as fast as I can***

**Tomorrow was a new day.**

Kagome woke up bright and early, walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw her mom cooking breakfast.

"KAGOME! How are you feeling? I'm so glad your home! So, as a welcome home…I made ALL your favorites!" She giggled and pulled Kagome to the table. She was happy her daughter was home. _Why doesn't Kagome look happy? She normally glows in the mornings…did something happen in the feudal era?_

"Mom…" Kagome spoke softly. _Out of all people…my mom should understand. Right?_

"Yes Kagome, What is it hunny?" _She is always so nice…I wish I could be like my mother…_

"I left the feudal era…and I'm not going back. InuYasha and I- were…." It killed Kagome to finish the sentence but she continued. "Were…Done…"

"Oh…like…not together?" Her mother was confused, she thought they'd both loved each other. Was she wrong? Did she mistake InuYasha's feelings for Kagome? "Kagome, dear, sometimes…life wants us to do one thing so it can open a door…to a WHOLE new thing! Life has its ways to surprise you!"

"You think so?"

"I know so…that's why your grandfather and I had gotten you into…"

"Don't say anything that will make me upset please because I don't wan-" She was cut off by her mother who she was talking with at the same time.

"No! Kagome listen to me and stop rambling on! Your grandfather and I got you into a new school!" She couldn't understand what she would say to make her daughter upset all the time. Her daughter appreciated her so, why would Kagome think she might upset her. Kagome turned around to look at the table and not her mother when her favorite foods started flooding around her. Kagome's eyes widened in happiness and shock. _Now I know why she was REALLY making all my favorites! She sends me to a new school…she knows I won't like it. So where could this place be?_

"KAGOME LISTEN TO ME!" Her mother hit the table with pleading eyes.

"Okay mom, I'm listening." She sighed and started staring at her mom while playing with her food.

"This school is called Ouran High School. This is a very fine school, we always wanted you to go to it...only…it's a little far." She looked away from Kagome, you could tell she was nervous.

"How far…."

"Well, maybe the other side of Japan" Her mother looked back at Kagome with a mouth full of food her eyes wide open as her mouth. She giggled, Kagome looked really funny that way.

"Its not seriously on the other side of Japan!" Kagome was furious. _HOW COULD SHE DO THIS! I'm not ready! Well, maybe…_

"It is, but Kagome, it's a beautiful school! I ALWAYS wanted you to go there! Its…its where I met your father." Her mother blushed. She _actually_ blushed!

"Mom…when do I go…"

"Tomorrow. We would have done it whenever you got back but the actual orientation is tomorrow" she smiled. _Its good to see my mom's smile again._

"I'll go mom. I'm sure I'll like it!"

"OH! THANK YOU KAGOME! And I'm sure you'll have great friends!"

"Not as good as my old ones" Kagome mumbled remembering Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, and Lady Kaede. _No friends could be as great as them!_

"Kagome what did you say, I couldn't hear you…"

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself!" Kagome stood up after taking one last bite and started to grab dishes but her mother stopped her.

"I'll get it" Her mother's smile was so warm and welcoming. How could she ever be ungrateful to her mom.

"Okay mom. I'm going to go take a bath, go for a walk and come home help around the house."

"Okay dear, don't be long."

~Several hours later :Night time~

"Kagome!" Souta her little brother came walking in the room.

"Yes Souta?" She was curious why he hasn't talked to her all day. Then she noticed it. Right under his eye beside his nose. _Who hit him! I better not say anything right now, with me leaving tomorrow and all…_

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"A new school."

"Will InuYasha be coming back?" She frowned. _He has no clue…but InuYasha is his hero. I won't tell him…well, maybe I should. _

"He won't be coming back Souta. He and I are going to get a long anymore. He found someone in the feudal era and she must be better for him…well, must…she is! But I'm sure he won't be coming back." She sighed and stood up from her desk chair.

"I want him to come back"

"I know YOU do…but I don't. My life would be SO much better without him. Plus he loves a girl called Kikyo."

"Oh, well….uhm" Souta looked at Kagome's alarm clock. It said 11:23 PM. "I should get to bed. Night Kagome!"

"Goodnight Souta!" Souta ran out of her room shutting the door behind him and she walked over to her bed and layed down looked at her clock.

"Only nine more hours and I'll be at my new school…wow. A new school." She pulled covers on top of her and rolled over.

~TIME WARP~

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Kagome grunted, she so wasn't a morning person. She reached over and smacked her alarm shutting it up. She uncovered herself and stood up as soon as she reached her arms up the door slammed open.

BANG

"KAGOME! I GOT YOUR UNIFORM!" Kagome looked at the uniform and questioned it. It was long and yellow, had a bow at the neck and ruffles.

"Where am I going exactly?"

"DON'T WORRY! it's a good school. People there are GREAT!"

"I'm going to hold you to that!" Kagome grabbed the uniform/dress and put it on. It was actually really comfy. It wasn't as it looked. It hugged her form tightly but comfortably. _Not bad…I MIGHT like this!_

She walked downstairs and looked at her mom. She was running around the kitchen uttering the same words over and over again. 'Where are my keys'. Kagome giggled.

"Oh hey Kagome…"she looked around her then inhaled asking a very embarrassing question. "Have you seen my keys?" Kagome looked at her mom and saw the keys in her hand. She started laughing.

"What's so funny Kagome?" She looked at her daughter strangely.

Kagome started to whisper "They're in your hand" she pointed to her mother's hand. Her mother looked down and Kagome could Imagine a sweat-drop on her mother's head, she started laughing again.

"I got them…It's not funny Kagome…" She moped out of the room and out the door "let's go…we'll be late if we don't go now." Kagome smiled and followed her mother out the door. She looked over at the old temple with her beloved well.

Why can't I forget…InuYasha hurt me. I swear I won't let any guy get to me again. Just so they can hurt me? NO WAY…not again. But, I wouldn't mind going back to see My friends…anyone but InuYasha and Koga would be looking for me too wouldn't he? I better get two of them out of my mind. Koga and InuYasha.

It took quite a while for Kagome's mom and her to get to Ouran High School. They finally got to the gates of Ouran and she looked up at the school. It was big. DEFFINETLY big. But not too big. She couldn't figure out why, but, she was excited to go there all of a sudden.

"Kagome. Your all set up to go in and go to the office. Just ask for Kyoya Otori he will lead you to your first class. You are a 1-A" her mother smiled knowing Kagome understood. "ONE MORE THING!"

"Yeah mom?" Kagome was trying to remember anything her mother said.

"Make friends, don't let ANYONE get in your head Kagome! I don't-well I do but- care about the feudal era., what happened there. Just be you."

"Okay mom." Kagome smiled and got out of the car. She shut the door and her mom rolled down the window and smiled at Kagome.

"Goodbye Kagome, I love you!"

"Love you too mom!" She ran off to the school and opened the door. "Kagome, this is your new life…you will deal with it." She walked in and the doors shut behind her. She looked around and gasped taking in the beauty of it.

"This is a BIG School! I like it…now to find the administrator or the principal…or maybe the headmaster?" She found a door that said Headmaster. The door she was looking for, she walked up to it and opened the door and took a step in.

A beautiful woman sat at the front desk there was a door behind her. Kagome walked up slowly to her and the woman looked up and smiled a really pretty smile.

"How may I help you?" There was Kindness in her eyes and her voice sounded just like Sango's. _Oh Sango, if only you could be here with me. So I wouldn't have to face this alone. _"Hello? How may I help you?"

"Oh! Right, I was told to ask for a Kyoya Otori? Whoever that is.." The lady smiled at Kagome and looked down and looked back up at her.

"Kyoya Otori is the boy who will show you your first class. I'm taking it your Kagome Higurashi?" She looked at the lady in shock. _HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME!_

"That would be me. How did you know who I am?"

"The paper told me" she giggled. "It was scheduled that Kyoya-Sempi would show you to your first class! Don't worry Kagome, you will be well taken care of. Is there any Clubs you would like to participate in?"

"No, I'm not big on clubs…well, I don't mind seeing but I wouldn't want to participate…" Kagome shrugged and leaned on the ledge.

"Well, there is a club here for everything. Anyways I must inform Kyoya that you are here." She walked over to a microphone and pressed a button. "Kyoya Otori, Kyoya Otori, Please report the Headmaster's office. I repeat, Please report to the Headmaster's office. That will be all." she let go of the button and took her seat in the chair. She sighed and looked at Kagome.

"Uhm…yeah?" She looked down.

"Sorry, I have problems…I like to look at people's eyes. Your's are a very pretty blue!"

"Oh.." Kagome giggled. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, and Kyoya should be here in no time."

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome dear." As soon as she finished talking the door opened and walked in a tall guy, taller than InuYasha. He had black hair and glasses. Kagome gasped at how beautiful he was. _KAGOME NO! Remember what happened last time you fell for a guy. He chose someone else! Yeah, I know. I hate telling my self something and then act like I'm talking to someone else…Oh right Kyoya._

"Hello, I'm Kyoya Otori, you can just call me Kyoya."

"Okay, I'm Kagome Hi-" she was cut off by a sigh and Kyoya talking.

"Kagome Higurashi, Daughter of Kun-chan and granddaughter of Jii-chan. Father's location unknown…Dissapeared from the country of Japan after Kagome Higurashi was born." He was correct about it all…but he didn't mention the feudal era. He looked at her and continued. "Straight A and B student for 3 years straight had a strange occurrence of diseases and was either home or in the hospital. That is who you are Kagome…Higurashi."

"How did you know ALL of that?" She was shocked…she wanted to know how he knew.

"I do my research, not the Shadow Prince for…well…nothing" he chuckled. Kagome was scared a little bit, but, she got over it.

"Let's go to your first class. Your with three friends of mine, They're names are Hikaru, Karu, and Haruhi. They are in class 1-A. You should get along great with them."

"You know, quite a lot, you do realize this…correct?"

"Yes I know" They walked silently the rest of the way to her classroom. Kyoya knocked on the door and looked behind him. He saw Kagome far away he pulled her closer.

"Just be calm Kagome."

"Easier said then done. You don't even know why I was 'sick' so much…because I wasn't"

"I know. But I cannot find any reasonable solutions. So, I figured you'll tell us when your ready." _Wait…what does he mean…Us?_

Kyoya knocked one more time and a teacher opened the door he look at Kyoya and smiled. "Good Morning Kyoya!"

"Good morning. I understand you are teaching, but, your new student is here." He pulled Kagome forward and the teacher moved out of the way. "She has been through a lot and is a very smart student by what I've understood…Straight A and B student."

"Alright. Well, I don't expect much. A good student is always great though!" Kagome glared at Kyoya. _I don't care who you are. But you cannot tell people I'm a good student! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY GRADES THEN! _

"Kagome, come on in and I'll introduce you to people. Or you can introduce yourself?"

"That'll be fine…Either is fine! I can do either." Kagome walked into the classroom and stood at the front with the teacher, Kyoya walked in and half the class of girls started to swoon, all but one. She had hair that went down to her shoulder blades, it was red and her left eye was covered by a bang. Kagome found this girl interesting. She was being quiet and her one eye that was uncovered was showing a sign of interesting, yet shyness. She really wanted to know this person. She looked kind. She loved it…

"Kyoya!" A red head shouted from the back there were two. _Twins._ A brown haired boy looked up and saw Kyoya. He simply smiled. Her attention was with the twins and the red head who looked so shy. She wanted to know the red head, but, she wanted to know the interesting twins.

"Hello Hikaru…" The one red head smiled Kyoya spoke once more. "Kaoru and Haruhi…I'll see you later at club hours." with that said he walked out of the room.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" They turned their attention the the teacher. He had their attention. "This is Kagome Higurashi. She came from the other side of Japan. She is a very special student like everyone else in this room! You will treat her with respect and dignity…like always. I expect everyone to introduce their selves when best. If you don't want to. You do not have to. But let's hope someone in here will talk to Kagome and make her feel comfortable as possible." Kagome smiled and looked around the room. "Kagome, there is a seat by Hikaru and Kaoru, or there is the seat by Michyo. It is your choice."

"Okay." She spoke softly and caught the red heads attention along with Hikaru and Kaoru. The brown haired boy she figured was Haruhi. She walked over and sat next to the twins and Haruhi. Michyo she put together as the red head was not too far from her.

Kagome sighed as the teacher started talking. A note was tossed on her desk. She sighed and opened it.

**UH OH I MADE A CLIFFY! DON'T YOU LOVE THEM xD I have you ALL wondering what that not says HAHA! Anyways, It took me about two hours to write this…I know it isn't that long, BUT I GOTTA EAT. So hungry. So I hope you liked this one and I'm going to be starting the next chapter here soon. Maybe when the laptop is charged and I eat. I'm starting to feel better about typing and I hope you all enjoy it because I am! REVIEW review ReViEw!**

**Kagome: Oh I got a note!**

**Me: Uh…yeah?**

**Kaoru&Hikaru: What's it say! -wink and smile-**

**Me: uh…they'll find out…uhm…next chapter!**

**Kagome: Shouldn't I know now?**

**Me: No. _ you already know Kagome…**

**Hikaru: Kaoru, know what I'm thinking?**

**Kaoru: OF COURSE! How could I NOT!**

**Me:…huh?**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: LET'S PLAY WHICH ONE IS HIKARU AND WHICH ONE IS KAORU GAME!**

**Me: I'm leaving…**

**Kagome: Uhm…you..no…uh…**

**Me: Just review guys while Kagome figures out the impossible! **

**Haruhi: not impossible...**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: but you know us...she doesn't**

**Kagome: Yet... ;)**


	4. The note and a new friend

**Hey you guys! This is chapter four now ;) We got some cliff hangers going on in the last chapter ;D I hope you guys are loving this story because I'm taking a WHOLE LOT of intrest in it now xD just because people are going please update soon! :D so now I'm excited and wanting to write more! This is going so great for me haha. And you know what! This is it! Now you get to read what you've been waiting for!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Figure it out yet?**

**Kagome: uhm. Your Kaoru *points to the left* and your Hikaru *points to the right***

**Me: you'll get it wrong…**

**Kaoru: Reason?**

**Kagome: what?**

**Hikaru: You've got to have a reason when you guess….**

**Haruhi: *walks by the Twins* You should know by now Kagome, that's Hikaru *points to the left* and that's Kaoru *points to the right***

**Hikaru&Kaoru: WE DIDN'T ASK YOU!**

**Me: *giggles* But…she got it right!**

**Kaoru: Im starting to…**

**Hikaru: dislike you..**

**Me: without me…this story you wouldn't even have a role so you stfu!**

**Kagome: NICE ONE ON THE STORY!**

**A note was tossed on her desk. She sighed and opened it**.

_Who would write me a note…now? I'm a new student. PLUS I'VE NEVER GOTTEN A NOTE! I do wonder who its from…_She looked around the room and no one was looking at her. She didn't know who wrote her the note but she wanted to know. BADLY. She looked down at the neat yet scribbled writing. One more time she looked around, no one.

She sighed and finally read it. 'Hey, you don't know me. Yet! ;) Why don't you go to the empty music room during club hours when people participate and people go to watch. I can't wait to see you. The empty music room is Music Room 3. I hope to see you….Kagome. (: I like that name, such a nice name…Kagome. It'll be in my heart. I'll remember it.'

She noticed her cheeks were getting hot and she finally noticed what was happening, she was blushing. Just like her mother was at the table this morning. She gave a slight smile and put down a reply hoping that the note writer would take the note back after she replied. So she replied…

' Hey right back at ya! You're right, I don't know you…yet (: but I hope I will. I'll ask for directions to Music room #3 Hopefully I would be able to meet you. You seem like the first person to talk to me other than the Kyoya guy…even if you're a girl, I don't mind. (: I'll see you later. Mysterious person! ' She folded the not back up and set it on the edge of the desk and started writing and looked back at the note and found it not there. She smiled to herself. _I hope they'll write back! First person who ever WANTED to talk to me, and not because they had to. I'm feeling really good right now. _She giggled in her mind. Someone wanted to talk to her, out of all people. The bell rang and that meant next period. She went to grab her pencil she knocked off the desk and picked it up. When she sat back up the note was on her desk again. She smiled really big this time and stood up while grabbing the note. _I'm glad the person wrote back. _She giggled in her mind again. _I want to meet this person. Badly…_

She walked out of the room and went to her next class. She sat down in the back and opened her not before class started. She smiled at what they wrote.

'Kagome with eyes so blue, sets my heart on fire, Kagome with hair so black, it fills me with desire, Kagome with a face so pure, it makes me want to hold you close, Kagome with a smile so bright, you'll light up my dark night, With you right next to me, I feel so pain free, meet me at Music Room 3 and I promise I will have you put with me, Kagome, you can set my heart free.'

She smiled and she felt her face heat up and blush again. Then she saw to flashes of red above the note, she looked up and saw the twins again. They both smiled at her and walked up, she remembered that she was blushing at the note and hid it while covering her nose & cheeks. They stood on each side of the desks.

"I'm Hikaru, and this is my brother Kaoru. Of course I'm sure you could tell we were brothers."

"Hikaru! I thought you were going to let me introduce myself!" She looked at Kaoru then at Hikaru…she noticed then that Kaoru out of the corner of her eye was looking at her and Hikaru was too.

"Do any of you want to know my name possibly?" She looked down and finally looked back up. Kaoru was leaning closer to her than before. _Is this who wrote the note? _She looked over at Hikaru and he was closer than Kaoru. She noticed the whole room was empty. She wondered if she walked into the wrong room. She pointed her attention back to the twins and she jumped. _DID THEY GET CLOSER!_ She had memories of InuYasha being that close and she started to cry. She stood up and ran out of the room. _I hate InuYasha, but why am I wanting him now more than…well…EVER! This just isn't fair! The twins are incredibly adorable and cute but they are probably not the ones who wrote that note! _During the middle of her crying session she ran into someone with red hair and they both were knocked down.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you I ju-" She was cut off by the girl she just knocked down, It didn't hit her until she realized it…_The girl from first period._

"Hello? Are you even listening to me? NEW GIRL I'm talking to you." She looked a little mad, like Sango after InuYasha had touched her butt, the thought of the memories made her giggle. "Did you just giggle?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…I have an explanation I promise, just don't get mad at me right this moment."

"Okay then, explain."

"Well, there were these twins and they kept getting closer and closer, just like…" She heard her own voice die. She wanted to cry again, but she couldn't, she just couldn't waste her tears on him any longer! _InuYasha is a jerk who can't chose between two girls I HATE HIM. But…I'm not over him either._

"Keep going…" she motioned her hand in a circle as if to say 'Hurry up'. Kagome sighed and continued no matter how much it hurt her inside.

"Just like my ex-boyfriend I was madly in love with…but he also loved another before me. So I couldn't take having them that close and I ran away, Crying, next thing I know…I had ran into you. So here we are." The girl pondered on this explanation and tapped her chin. She looked like she was thinking hard on what to say. Then she drew in a breath.

"You say that you ran away from twins…" She giggled. "The only twins I know are the famous Hosts Hikaru and Kaoru. Very cute. Why would you want to run from the adorableness?"

Kagome figured out who would show her the Music Room 3, the abandoned music room. She smiled at the girl, the girl who had given her the time to explain instead of getting mad and curse the day that she had heard so many times.

"I ran because they were as close as InuYasha was close all the time like that. It kind of hurt me inside…I am not sure why though. I think I still love him but I don't want to. By the way…" She took the note out of her pocket and shown it to her and the red headed girl smiled at the corny poem.

"Looks like someone is infatuated with you already. I can show it to you now. Club hours are almost beginning. Let's go. I want to see the lucky guy!" The girl pulled Kagome up a bunch of stairs and around a lot of corners. Then stopped at a door. She looked at the note one more time before returning it to Kagome.

"This is it. I would like you to know. My name is Michyo" she smiled and held out her hand. Kagome looked at her and smiled back and shook the offered hand in front of her.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She kept smiling then let her smile and hand drop. She went back to holding her note. She was not ready, she was willing though. Michyo looked at her and stepped away from the door so Kagome could enter.

"Michyo, do you want to come with me?" Kagome was more than nervous, she was terrified to meet the guy who had told her all those compliments and to meet her here. She was really nervous. So much it had scared her.

"I can't I have to go to my own club, but you have fun Kagome. It's fun in there. You can even see the twins, Haruhi, and Kyoya!"

"KYOYA IS IN THERE!"

"Uh yeah. that's who partly runs the whole thing. Him and Tamaki. But, you'll know them soon enough!"

Kagome only simply nodded and walked into the Mysterious Music Room. A sweet smell hit her when she opened the doors. The smell of roses and vanilla. It made her smile. The smell was peaceful. Her thoughts took over her mind. _Vanilla, Roses, Tea, and sweets. I may like it here! So…beautiful. _

She walked through and everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She walked so casually inside the room. She looked around and looked at her note. Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled. She had come, she had followed the note. Their hopes were up.

"A new guest!" Shouted the blonde boy with Blue eyes. He ran over to her and held up a Red Rose. She looked at it and smiled. It was for her. She took it and smelled the flower it lit up her sences, made her forget about InuYasha and Koga. If she thought about them, she would not even know who the two were. The blonde hair boy spoke again. "My name is Tamaki, what is your name, my Princess?"

Her eyes widened, no one has ever called her a princess…she was confused and felt a heat begin to form in her face. _Shit. I'm doing it again. I've been doing it a lot lately today. I'm blushing!_ Tamaki smiled and led her into the Host Club room. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru smiling at her. She looked at everyone and there were girls in seats looking at her. Then the prince of the club called all the Hosts and they excused themselves from where they were and stood around.

"This lovely princess has not yet told me her name, but, she is our new princess. And we shall treat her RIGHT! Just like every princess in this room. Now what is your name?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi…" Kaoru and Hikaru smiled and Kaoru blushed a little bit. Kagome saw but wondered why.

"I'm Honey…and this tall man behind me is Mori…" The little blonde boy reminded her so much of Shippo, adorable and sweet. She smiled at Honey.

"I'm Haruhi, but I'm pretty sure you knew that from us being in first period together!"

"I'm Hikaru…"

"…and I'm Kaoru!" Both of them smiled at Kagome and Kyoya stepped in the circle.

"Kagome Higurashi, I believe we have met already. I was to show you first period and the rest of your classes."

"That's right." she smiled at him and he walked away to take a seat.

"Kagome, what is on that paper." She couldn't help but smile, he reminded her of Shippo way too much. She was actually happy. Then the twins walked up. They grabbed her arms and stood her up and looked at Honey.

"We'll be right back We have to talk to Kagome…" Hikaru started

"Privately about the note" Kaoru finished

"Wait, what do you two mean?" Kagome asked while walking with them.

"You'll find out soon enough…" They both said at the same time.

They took Kagome into a room with a piano and closed the door behind them. She walked up the steps and sat on the piano bench. Kaoru sat next to her and Hikaru stood up tapping his chin. He looked at her then began to speak.

"Kagome, who do you think wrote that note? AND replied back to you?"

"I'm not sure…But I'm starting to think it was either both of you or one of you…" She started blushing and both of them smiled. She didn't know why but they were very appealing to her. She loved it. She didn't think about InuYasha as much when she was with them. She felt as if InuYasha never existed. She felt…complete.

"Well, truth is. We both did."

She was shocked and looked at them both still blushing. _Why me? _She kept smiling and put her hands on her lap.

"Kagome with eyes so blue, sets my heart on fire." One twin spoke.

"Kagome with hair so black, fills me with Desire." The other spoke.

They wrote this together?

DON'T YOU LOVE CLIFFYS JKJK. The reason I'm ending it here is because I CANNOT hold my eyes open any longer! XD so yeah, just hit the review button because stuff is getting VERY interesting ;)

Honey: I look like who?

Kagome: Shippo

Me: not look like…reminds…get it right!

Kagome & Honey: SO! Same thing…

Hikaru and Kaoru: review guys and we'll go topless for a week!

Me: YES! GUYS REVIEW!


	5. Kiss and Tell

**Hey guys sorry for such the long delay on the update. I had writers block…never happens much but it did. It normally doesn't happen at all! But, oh well…so Most of you guys want a Twincest…erm…I'm probably NOT going to do ANY lemons…just because trying to type lemons seems a bit Awkward! So now I have an Idea on what I'm going to do. Haha. Anyways thanks to Katherine. sykes. 77, Both Guests, and PerverseLeigh once again haha.**

**Hikaru: Can we just get on with the story?**

**Kagome: Why? It's not like you don't wanna know.**

**Kaoru: Well, I do.**

**Me: erm…**

**Hikaru: -lifts Kagome's chin- I wanna know if it like Kaoru's dream**

**Kagome: -Speachless-**

**Kaoru: HIKARU! That's embarrassing I thought you weren't going to tell anyone!**

**Hikaru: *hugs Kaoru* I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't think it would upset you**

**Me: I swear I've seen this somewhere before *taps my chin***

**Kaoru: Hikaru…**

**Kagome: -fan girl squeels and faints-**

**Hikaru: I think we over did it…**

**Kaoru: I think so too.**

**Me: -smacks my head- for crying out loud…**

**Kagome: *regains concence* IM ALIVE! And InuYashaCrazyFanGirl does not own Ouran High School Host Club…**

**Me: When did we start that?**

**Twins: I dunno. Just let them** **read the story…**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

Kagome stared at the twins. She noticed certain things that they were different, little details. The twin standing has a deeper thought in his eyes, a darkness, but yet aggressive and gentle at the same time. The twin sitting next to her has a loving look in his eyes the way that they sparkle, gentle and soft, harmless. The hair on the twin standing up his bangs go over to the left in a full sweep, the twin sitting down his bangs don't sweep as much but has some hair going down on his forehead. Kagome started to blush on realizing these differences.

"Hey Kaoru, she's blushing…what should we do now?" Hikaru had a mischievous grin that could make most girls melt. Kagome looked up and her blush started to fade as she saw the grin smacked on his face.

"Oi, Hikaru, what do you mean." Kaoru stood up and walked next to his brother. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder.

"I mean, let's make her blush more. It's cute when she blushes, don't you think?" They both gave her a smile that even she couldn't help but melt into it. She felt her legs turn into jelly along with her arms.

_How are they doing this? I've never been able not to move my arms without some form of magic making me not be able to move. This is really new. And whats with the grins on their faces? But I have to admit, I wanna know them more than I do now. Plus…they wrote me a note complimenting me!_

Kagome smiled and looked down, InuYasha had not even entered her mind yet and she was already wanting to know these two brothers.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood Kagome up and she didn't have all the strength in her legs back. Kaoru held her around her waste noticing she was wobbling and she looked at Hikaru noticing the eyes that told them apart. One of the two features. Hikaru put his hand on her face and felt her soft skin and he felt a shiver inside of him that he had only felt with Kaoru. He ignored it and continued with what he was doing.

"Hey Kaoru, Kagome seems a little nervous here. She is shaking a bit."

"I noticed that. She is a looker though." Kaoru had breathed on her neck and it sent shivers down her neck and she shut her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat but it didn't go away. She opened her eyes and noticed Hikaru and Kaoru were closer to her than before. _They…they are…oh no, InuYasha, Shippo, I…can't…I…_

Kagome started having tears into her eyes and Hikaru backed up as Kaoru straightened in his position still holding onto Kagome.

What is wrong, why does she keep crying when we get close to her, or do this stuff.

Hikaru had thought. His eyes went from their aggressive but gentle to his concerned and worried, it seemed as though their eyes showed their emotion.

"Please, let me go. I don't…I don't.." Tears started falling down Kagome's face as she tried pulling out of Kaoru's arms. She wanted to get away, she wanted to run. But Kaoru's grip didn't release and Hikaru's eyes didn't move from her face.

"Kagome. What is going on, what's wrong!" Hikaru reached out for her shoulder and she flinched.

"Get…get…get away from me!" The words struggled out as she kept trying to get out of Kaoru's grip. He was getting tired of holding her but he felt bad for Kagome, whatever was bothering her. He wanted to fix it. Hikaru stood in front of her looking at Kaoru then to her then back and forth. _What is going on, Kagome, it's…it's getting hard to hold onto her. She has a really tight pull. What is happening in her mind?_ Kaoru stood behind her watching her pull away from him while he kept trying to hold onto her.

"Heyheyheyheyhey!" Kaoru said real fast. Kagome turned around to face him but struggled as he wouldn't let go he just extended his arms so she could turn. She faced him with tears all over her face and the whites of her eyes were not white anymore, they were red from crying so hard plus being upset. He looked at her with a kind and generous smile. She sniffed and her body started jerking from crying.

"Kaoru, don't do anything to make her cry more. It wouldn't do us any favors. It may just make her not want to talk to us." Hikaru looked as though he was hurt. She saw him from the corner of her eyes. Kaoru drew her in closer and hugged her.

"I wouldn't think of such a thing, Hikaru, she's not happy. As host club, were supposed to make every girl happy. Right? So we must make her happy." Kaoru looked at Hikaru then at the door to the room they were in. He sighed and nodded at Kaoru then walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Oi, Tamaki, Honey, Haruhi. Come in here real quick!" Hikaru shouted and Tamaki looked at him surprised not knowing what to do. Haruhi stood up along with Honey, they nodded at Hikaru and turned to face the girls they were hosting.

"I'm very sorry princess, but there is something that I must attend to, as Hikaru and Kaoru need me." Honey explained. The girls looked sad but stood up and smiled.

"Talk to you to more Honey." Honey smiled and turned to Tamaki.

"Honey, I cannot leave my princesses unattended. That's not like me!" At that moment Haruhi walked over and pulled Tamaki upwards and looked at the girls.

"Excuses us Ladies, Tamaki, Honey and I need to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru, we should be back shortly." The girls nodded and looked around for other people but most were being hosted at the time. They sighed and stood up.

"We'll just come back tomorrow. Its nothing to be guilty about you have some business to attend to we understand." They smiled and had walked out of the room.

"Tamaki, Honey, let's go see what Kaoru and Hikaru need." They walked to the door and knocked on the door.

Kagome turned towards the door still in Kaoru's arms her hands had moved to his chest and his shirt was wet from her tears. Hikaru opened the door and the three hosts walked into the room with the piano. Kaoru tightened his grip to make sure not to hurt her, but, also to make sure she doesn't run away.

"Uh, Hikaru what's going on?" Honey asked and they all directed their attention towards Kaoru and Kagome. She made sure not to look at them because she knew she was crying.

"Hikaru, who is Kaoru holding onto? He looks a little protective. Like you act towards Kaoru." Haruhi looked at Hikaru and he was a little shocked that she could tell how they acted towards people but he was also shocked that Kaoru was being protective over Kagome. _She is right, he is looking a little protective. Does he really like Kagome that much? I thought he was just saying she was cute like me. _Hikaru was thinking and ignoring everyone until Haruhi smacked him on the arm.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Hikaru yelled making Haruhi jumped.

"Sorry, Hikaru, I just was trying to get you back to earth. You seemed to have been spacing a little." Haruhi bowed her head and admitted defeat by her actions.

"Its okay Haruhi, I shouldn't of yelled, just got me when I wasn't paying attention."

"Kaoru! May we see your beautiful Princess? She must be beautiful for someone like you to be holding her so close." Tamaki walked up to Kaoru slowly and dramatically. Kagome gripped onto Kaoru's shirt and he held her closer.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Lord." Kaoru spoke roughly and the prince stopped dead in his tracks. He looked crushed, but not enough to go woe in his mushroom closet. Then before a blink of an eye he perked up and spun in the direction of Haruhi.

"HAR…U…HI!" Tamaki shouted her name as three different parts. She sweat-dropped and walked up to Kaoru, he being her best friend, didn't get as defensive he just watched her.

"Kaoru, who is the girl your protective over? If your protective, somehow she must be special. Tell me her name, please, Kaoru-sempai." Kaoru's eyes went from protective and hard to soft and gentle.

"Her name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"The new girl in our class from this morning?" Kaoru nodded and Kagome slowly looked out from his chest to see who was talking and noticed it was the boy with brown hair who had the eyes of a girl.

"Kagome-chan! It is you…" Haruhi looked at Kagome shocked._ why is she so clingy with Kaoru and why is Kaoru holding onto her? I'm so lost on this one. Kaoru only likes Hikaru, he always has. So why is she on Kaoru…she looks like she was crying. _Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and continued looking at Kagome then to Kaoru then to Hikaru then back to Kagome.

"Uhm, I…I…I'm sorry for the uhm, I'm sorry for something. I just…I just can't seem to. My head is in a daze, its rather foggy." Kagome looked over at Honey and memories of Shippo came rushing back to her as Honey held USA-chan. She got sad all over again and tears started to well up in her eyes. Kaoru saw this and pulled her into him again. She silently sobbed into his chest. Haruhi looked at Honey and gave him a questioning looked, but he simply shrugged and walked up to Kagome and Kaoru.

"Ka-chan…can I speak with Kag-chan?" Honey looked at him with pleading eyes and Kaoru had no choice but to let him talk to Kagome. He looked at her head from the top and hesitated before he did, what nobody expected him to do. Hikaru was confused and a little hurt as Kaoru looked at him apologetically and bent down to Kagome's head. His lips lingered along the top of her head not touching anything but the black strands of her wavy hair. She felt his breath above her head and her skin tingled as he breathed on her, her head felt like it was going to go numb. Then finally, the moment that made everyone in the room go wide eyed, Kaoru closed the space between his lips and her head, he gently kissed Kagome. She gasped but blushed a little.

He…he just kissed my head, and I don't even know him well enough. To even. No what, screw it, for once in my life I'm going to do what I want and it'll be against everything that is right!

Kagome looked up at Kaoru with sparkling eyes and she brought her hand up to his neck. She slowly started pulling him down and she raised up.

What is Kagome doing? Is she really going to let me kiss her? Or is she…she can't be serious! I was…well, I want to. But Hikaru…

Kaoru was conflicted but Kagome had stopped moving both of them as their lips barely brushed. She stopped right before she kissed him, just incase Kaoru didn't want to. Her breath was shaky and his was held for a while and he let it go and sharply inhaled to look at Hikaru who just shrugged. Once, Kaoru was just going to get to do something for his own sake. Hikaru smirked and Kaoru smirked back, he was going to do it.

"You…you…don't have to if you don't want to Kaoru." Kaoru let his breath go one more time and spoke gruffly towards her while smiling.

"I want to and I will." Kaoru smashed his lips into hers and she was shocked for a few seconds then started to finish what she started. Tamaki finally went into his mushroom closet, Honey looked down, Haruhi walked over to Hikaru and Hikaru, well, he let his bangs cover his face. Through all that was going on, Kagome and Kaoru continued kissing. Kagome snaked her arms up and around his neck and he snaked one arm up to the back of her head and helped keep her head steady. Kaoru started to kiss her harder than before. Everyone in the room just kept looking away from them and their moment. Kagome pushed in and kissed Kaoru one last time before she pulled away. She started breathing hard as did Kaoru.

"Ah-hem. Kaoru if you uh, if your done. Can we talk now?" Haruhi had asked. Kaoru nodded and had a blush that lingered across his cheeks. He hugged Kagome and finally after half an hour he had let go. Kaoru sluggishly walked over to Haruhi and raised his hand and pointed to the door.

"Hikaru, you too. Come on, Twins together lets go." Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him along towards his brother to the door. They exited the piano room and out of the abandoned music room now known as the host club room. Haruhi stood them next to each other and sighed.

"What is it Haruhi…" Hikaru said grumpily, as to see the only person he trusted had just kissed a girl they both found attractive. He wasn't in such a good mood.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I want to know what's going on with this girl…she is new and Kaoru, who doesn't trust anyone but the host club and his own twin, is already making out with the girl, uh, Kagome. That's her name! anyways what is going on?" Haruhi looked desperate, annoyed and confused about everything that had just happened.

"Well…I think it has something to do…with her old school, a guy she may have dated, uhm, maybe something happened. A death of a friend, a fight…something along those lines. Maybe even betrayal?" Kaoru wanted to know, but he also wanted to find out soon.

"Okay well you and Hik-" Haruhi was cut off before she could finish her thought out loud to the twins. The girl that Kagome had met in the hall by bumping into her had busted through the door of the host club.

Michyo walked up to Haruhi and the twins shyly after her loud entrance. She looked at Haruhi and calmly spoke.

"Where is Kagome? Its been an hour, she said she wouldn't be long. I'm a little worried about her." Kaoru started to blush thinking about what had happened earlier. _Her lips were so soft. But they tasted of salt water, probably because she was crying…I do want to know why she was crying, poor Kagome, something hurt her badly and I wanna know. But the kiss, she didn't even know me well enough, but filled with such…passion…such…desire. Like a need to be wanted, a need to be loved and cherished for what she is and to not be broken, if she…no…she was broken._

"KAORU! Are you even listening to me? Kaoru you are gone from earth. Are you back yet?" Haruhi waved her hand in front of his face tempted to slap him in the face to get him back, she was her best friend. He would forgive her shortly. Hikaru had no trouble on getting Kaoru's attention. He put his hand under his brothers chin and lifted it towards his face. Doing his normally forbidden brotherly love position.

"Kaoru, please talk to me."

"H-Hikaru…"

"I have to see this EVERY day, for once could we…not…do…I'm sorry, but, why are you staring at me?" Haruhi looked at Michyo, she was looking up and down at Haruhi not sure to ask if he was actually a he or if he was a she…

"I…I'm sorry but, I hate to ask this. Are you really a boy?"

At that moment everyone went wide eyed and white. They didn't expect someone to ask that, all of them except Kyoya had known when she first walked in, they just recently replaced the vase that Haruhi had broken at the beginning of the year.

"Uh. I'm a boy, what made you think that I was a…a…a…girl."

"At first it was your eyes. They don't look like a boys…well, normally, now it's the way that you are stuttering. You must be a girl to be stuttering that much. I'm sorry for asking. I hope whatever your trying to do. No one finds out." Michyo bowed her head and felt horrible. Haruhi and the twins looked around no one seemed to be paying attention to the conversation between the four and the three sighed.

"No one was listening. Just don't mention it to anyone. At…all…" Hikaru put an emphasis on his last two words. Michyo looked at him and nodded.

"I'm very sorry."

"Oh its okay uh…"

"My name is Michyo…Michyo Hayashi." Michyo looked at Haruhi and smiled. She seemed so kind and gentle. The twins were so attractive. She started to think. _should I look to find Kagome? Or maybe I should ask? I'm very worried about her. Where are the other hosts?_ Michyo was snapped out of her thought as soon as someone spoke to her.

"Are you trying to find Kagome?" One of the twins spoke up. Michyo was slightly surprised as the other two looked at her in curiosity.

"yes…I wanna know where she is if it isn't too much trouble."

Hikaru sighed and took in a breath to start explaining what has happened. Kaoru looked back at the Piano room's door. He missed Kagome already. _How can I miss someone I just met today. Was it the kiss we shared that has made me grown attached? I do miss her though, almost as much as I miss Haruhi on vacation. Will Kagome become my best friend? No…that I can't let that happen. Not to Haruhi. Would Kagome become my new love interest? _ In the middle of Kaoru's thought Hikaru started speaking.

"Here is the story Michyo. This morning Kagome came to our class as you may have realized. Well, my brother and I wrote her a note telling her to-"

"Yeah, I know about the note. She had me read it." After she said this the twins started to blush. They didn't think she would show it to anyone. Next time they would know better…if there was a next time.

"anyways as I was saying. Kagome slowly walked in here and Tamaki, the prince, tried to sweet talk her like any other girl whose first time would be in here. We took her away to the piano room and we got talking about the note and who wrote what. We got apparently too close to her and she freaked out and started crying. Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waste from behind and wouldn't let go. She ended up turning around to cry into his chest, which looked like comfort, I think. So I called in Haruhi, Tamaki, and Honey. Well, Kagome for no reason. What. So. Ever. Decided she wanted to kiss Kaoru, so Kaoru started kissing her back. She calmed down. Haruhi wanted to know what was going on, pulled us out here. We talked for a bit then you came busting through the door. Then decided to slowly and shyly may I add, walk up here then you know the rest and I do not need to explain anymore other than the fact that I am explaining this to you now."

Hikaru took in a big breath from his long speech and let it out calmly. Kaoru was blushing from hearing his brother telling her that he was making out with Kagome and that he was embracing her too. Michyo had a blank face on and was just processing all that he had just said.

"That's…all…that happened?"

"Yeah…that's all…" Kaoru said still blushing slightly instead of the mad blush he had moments ago.

"May I go speak to Kagome?"

"I don't see the harm in why not." Haruhi shrugged and Michyo had a big smile on her face at that moment.

"Can someone show me where…" Kaoru held his hand out for her to follow him to the door he had motioned to. Michyo happily skipped to the area with him tagging along.

"She's in here. I don't know what has been going on, so, be cautious of what is going on." Kaoru opened the door to see Kagome in a corner with Tamaki freaking out and Honey stroking her hair. _It looks like Kagome is crying all over again, but at least she was letting Honey touch her, she must like Honey then. _

"Kagome…" Michyo spoke softly walking forward and her head shot up. Kagome smiled seeing her new friend along with Kaoru. She knew it was him by the affectionate and worried look in his eyes along with the way his hair was styled. She stood up and Honey backed away quicker than she thought was possible, she smiled. _Just like shippo, so fast, sweet, kind and adorable._

"Kagome, what happened?" As soon as Kaoru spoke Kagome was still smiling but had started to run towards Kaoru with tears in her eyes. Kaoru stood still.

"Kaoru…Michyo!" Kagome tackled Kaoru and hugged him tightly. She knew she has never acted this way before, but there was something about Kaoru that made her want him in her arms, wanted his lips to hers, his eyes only loving towards her. She wanted him and only him, when he was around. She thought nothing of InuYasha. InuYasha was history when it came to Kaoru.

"You seem better Kagome and you seem to like who wrote the note, I would too…I'm glad your feeling better though!" Michyo smiled happily until she realized she was being ignored, Kagome was in a trance with Kaoru's eyes. She was Michyo's only friend at the time, but she didn't want to be ignored. Michyo suddenly got sad at this thought.

"Hold on Kaoru. I need to do something." She let go of Kaoru and hug tackled Michyo. "THANK YOU SO MUCH MICHYO I WOULDN'T OF MET KAORU WITHOUT YOU YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"You're my best friend too Kagome." but after Kagome had called Michyo her best friend. She thought of Sango, Sango was 500 years ago though. She isn't alive anymore. Kagome got sad, she was going to find Sango's grave. She was determined on this, if there even was a grave. She was just going to have to ask her grandpa. He seemed to know a lot about the feudal era, even if most of it from his was bogus. She let go of Michyo and backed up to Kaoru and he wrapped his arms around her. _Why am I so protective of her? I shouldn't be. But she is just so hurt. I have to. I WANT to be._

Kagome held up her index finger towards Michyo and spun around to Kaoru. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before he understood what she wanted. He kissed her gently afraid to break her, he was gentle and loving. Kagome smiled in the kiss and Kaoru felt it. He put his hand behind her head and started to kiss her more passionately and harder. He was confused but felt warm and his lips felt as though they were on fire. She had to pull back knowing her new friend was watching them. Kaoru set his forehead on Kagome's. Her lips bruised slightly but not enough to show a mark. She wasn't sure, but Kissing Kaoru made her feel complete. She turned her back to Kaoru while he wrapped his arms around her. Kaoru realized that very moment. Everyone, was staring at them. He blushed.

Michyo was the first to speak up.

"Kagome, club hours are over and everyone is free to go home. Would you like to come over?"

"I'm sorry Michyo…I have to head home for a bit…then somehow, knowing it'll be a long drive. I don't want to go. Maybe I'll just call them. My mother is paying for an apartment for me." Kagome smiled. Michyo nodded and started to write down her number for Kagome.

"Here, if you get lonely. Call me."

"I will. I promise." Kagome took the number and Michyo walked away waving she left for her house.

"Kagome, do you mind if I take you home? Maybe stay for a bit?"

"Kaoru, I would love that. Just as long as you don't try anything we haven't done yet." Kaoru blushed at the thought then gave his host smile that all the girls swooned over, Hikaru had the same smile, knowing that they are twins.

"Then let's go." Kaoru pulled her out of the school to his brother waiting by the limo.

"Kaoru, why is she here?" Hikaru spoke harshly and Kagome just bowed her head feeling unwanted.

"We ARE taking her home. Then I'm going to stay for a bit. I promise I'll be back for dinner Hikaru." Hikaru frowned but opened the door.

"Thanks…" Kagome spoke softly and Hikaru went wide eyed at how polite she was even though he just sounded like a total ass. But slid inside the Limo, they took Kagome to her apartment and Kaoru followed her out.

"Kaoru. I'll send the limo for you when its time to come home. Okay?"

"I could just call for it myself Hikaru…"

"No, I'll send it. I don't want you to do any extra work" Hikaru smiled and winked. Kagome blushed.

"Let's go Kaoru." Kagome pulled on Kaoru and he followed.

"Nice to talk to you Hikaru!" Hikaru waved then rolled up the window.

Kagome and Kaoru walked in the apartment and spent the rest of the day messing around, tickling each other, kissing, cuddling and talking. He had gotten her to open up about why she wouldn't let them get to close hours ago, now she was completely calm with Kaoru and she would tell him anything he wanted to know until it had gotten out of her control with tears. Kaoru would just hold her until she was done crying always saying in a calming tone 'its okay I won't let it happen again' or 'I wont leave you, your safe now, your heart is safe' and he even said 'whenever he comes around. I'll beat his ass down, you wont have to see him again.' Kaoru eventually had to leave Kagome.

He kissed her one last time and walked out the door. As he got into the limo, he knew, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her. At that moment, even though it was only a day, Kaoru had fallen in love with Kagome.

**OKAY GUYS! It is 2:22 am and my eyes are not only dry but droopy! Oh, turning on the light makes me more awake…okay…YAY! ^-^ BUT I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it seems like a lot of people are liking my story so far. I know you guys wanted twincest. But I don't feel like doing any Lemons. That might drop some readers but you know what. Whoever stays. Has my love (: I have suprises and Comedy in store. Just not right now xD I have a new fan fiction coming up for Vampire Knight if anyone is interested in that. I'm thinking the title should be part of your world, I'm not sure yet. But it will have 2 OC's in it. BY THE WAY. I am very sorry if they were Out of character (OOC) but I wanted to make it more interesting. :/ I will try to come with a new chapter as soon as possible but lately I have only had the laptop at nights. Sorry about that. I'm doing the best I can.**

**Hikaru: Yeah right. You took Kaoru from me**

**Me: Did I really?**

**Kagome: but…but…I feel better with him. Not like InuYasha**

**InuYasha: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN**

**Kaoru: that Him Kagome?**

**Kagome: yeah….**

**Me: oh shizzy…**

**InuYasha: who are you?**

**Mitskuni: you shouldn't be worried about him Kaoru, I'll do it for you. Kagome told me. AND HE'LL PAY! *evil Dojo Honey mode***

**Mori: hn**

**Me: Welp…I'm outies…*grabs Hikaru and runs***

**Hikaru: Gah!**

**Tamaki: haha Hikaru! Hey guys. The twins are going to be shirtless for a whole week! All you have to do Is review! REVIEW! All the fan girls wanna see that!**

**Kyoya: Tamaki…enough…they will do it on there own *glasses flash***

**Haruhi: Kyoya-Sempai, you scare me sometimes.**

**Tamaki: MOMMY WHY DO YOU SCARE DADDYS DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD BE NICE TO HER!**

**Haruhi: I'm not you daughter for the last time. I have only one father.**

**Tamaki: *goes to Mushroom Closet***

**Haruhi: review while I go get him out of there. Please.**


End file.
